A different side of me
by Wicketforever
Summary: <html><head></head>This story takes place after season 7 "the dig" please read and review.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A differemt side of me**

Thirteen walked into the Diagnostics Department to find it empty except for the image of House limping back and forth from within the confines of his office. He looked more tired and worn down with his eyes blood shot and hair in a mess. It was amazing what she was able to see from her position at the coffee table but it was only because House hadn't closed the blinds in his office. There were times when Thirteen was truly amazed by the man in the other room. To Remy Hadley, House was a paradox. A man of considerable passion for medicine with a gift for delivering a diagnosis with sarcasm and a total disregard for how he comes across to the patient and yet on the other hand he was a man of mystery who had trouble letting anyone into his personal life due to the fact that he had been hurt so many times before. At least, that's how it appeared to Thirteen as she continued to watch House from the conference room.

Meanwhile, House limped back and forth across the carpeted floor of his office trying to diagnosis a case of a rather personal nature. For several months, the diagnostician had been thinking about getting a procedure done on his leg which would erase the constant pain that had been plaguing him for years. The only thing about the procedure that scared him was that it was irreversible and if he actually went through with it there would be no going back. As House reached the Eames chair, he reached down to the damaged right thigh muscle and squeezed while closing his eyes. The room seemed to spin around the crippled man of medicine as he stood there imagining a life without pain and drug addiction.

Seeing House standing there with his eyes closed in what should have been a private moment with his thoughts, Thirteen suddenly felt guilty for ease dropping on her boss and mentor.

"Damn."

Getting up from the coffee table, the junior diagnostician headed over to the coffee maker and busied herself with mindless tasks, trying to forget what she had just seen while waiting for the other three members of the team to arrive. As Remy stood there making coffee, her mind thought back to that day she was released from prison only to see House waiting for her with a martini in his hand. Even though the past year had been devestating for Thirteen she had been greatful to see a familiar face greeting her when she was released.

Yhirteen had gotten to see a side of Doctor Greg House that was rarely seen by the outside world. It was obvious that the break up with Cuddy had hurt him deeply. The way he had diverted his gaze and uttered the words "I'm fine. Its not a big deal." spoke volumes she only wished she could take back what had was said at the spud gun competition.

"Its no wonder Cuddy broke up with you."

Shaking her head at the memory of those words, Thirteen made a promise to herself that she would never be so quick judge again.

True, she said it out of anger but the truth of the matter was that Thirteen had no idea what happened between the dean of medicine and head diagnostics.

If there's one thing that House is not its heartless, Remy had seen that first hand when they had finally gotten to her apartment that night. As House pulled up to the curb there was an heir about him that made you wonder what he was thinking even when he spoke. The piercing blue orbs which were his eyes looked at her with so much meaning that she could not focus on anything else. Thirteen found herself catching her breath inspite of herself before hearing those earth shattering three words...

"I'll kill you."

Shaking herself out of that memory for the time being, Thirteen went back over to the table and had a seat while letting a smile show through.

"Thank you House."

(Just to let you know, I wrote this purely on instinct. I have no idea where it is going but if you like it feel free to review with any thoughts of what you want to see happen along the way. Have a good night….Wicket forever.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the kind reviews! Here is the second chapter of A different side of me enjoy! Wicket forever._

Chapter Two

"Thank You House."

Thirteen hadn't been fully focused when she said these words so she was stunned to hear a very familiar masculine voice utter this response.

"For rescuing you from your prison cell? No biggie. It was on my way."

Looking up from her coffee, Thirteen was met by the mysterious smirk of the diagnostician that she had come to not only respect but also consider a friend. Thirteen rolled her eyes at this comment and crossed her arms over chest.

"I forgot you were a mind reader as well resident pain in the ass."

"Its what I do."

House limped over to the coffee machine, poured himself a cup and tried to surpass a yawn while turning back towards Thirteen.

"What?."

"Rough night last night?."

"Rough year."

Before this conversation could continue, both of their pagers went off causing them to forget what was being talked about for the time being.

"Damn."

"We better get down there."

Apparently, the clinic had been overrun by yet another flu pandemic which meant that all of the medical staff including the diagnostics department would have there hands full dealing with running noses, fever, rashes and any other symptoms that are caused by a simple rhino virus.

After treating what seemed like his millionth patient that afternoon, House's leg started shooting constant pain signals through the damaged thigh muscle. Trying to steady himself, it was obvious that he needed to get out of there before causing a scene. Thankfully, the clinic was still crowded so no one even noticed as the diagnostician made his hasty departure from the room…..or so he thought.

As House limped slowly and painfully away from the clinic there were two pairs of eyes watching his every move. One belonging to his best friend and boy wonder oncologist James Wilson the other belonging to the dean of medicine who looked on without the slightest hint of concern for her crippled employee and former love interest.

"Where the hell is he going?."

Rolling his eyes at the annoyance in Lisa's voice, Wilson did his best to sound casual.

"His leg has been hurting him lately, he probably just went to rest for awhile."

"His leg always hurts…that's not even…"

Before Cuddy could finish her sentence she was cut off in mid breath by Wilson who was now facing her with a glare.

"Lisa, take a breath. You know better then anyone else that House has been in constant pain for most of his life. As the dean of medicine its your job to make sure everyone on staff is taken care of, even those doctors who used to be your former boyfriend."

"That's not…"

"I know that's not the point just…cut house some slack. You owe him that much."

That did it. Suddenly, the hard as nails exterior that Cuddy had been portraying melted away and what was left was a woman who had been scared and now felt guilty.

"Fine."

Having said this Cuddy walked away causing Wilson to resume his position as doctor while heading back over to the parade of sick people awaiting him just a few feet away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Behind the closed door of exam room three, House sat on the exam table vigorously massaging his damaged right thigh muscle with nothing but his beloved vicodin and trusted cane as company. What kind of a life is this? How happy could someone be when they were alone with no one there for companionship? House had spent the majority if his adult life pushing people out of his orbit where what he really needed was to start letting people into his world despite the fear of getting hurt.

After Stacey left him, House was convinced that he couldn't love anyone else and that no one else could ever love him of course, that was before the night the crane collapsed in downtown Trenton and Cuddy broke off her engagement to be with him. It turned out that twenty years of sexual innuendo and shameless flirting had lead to a night of passion which lead to nearly a year with something that House was sure he would never have again….love.

Looking down at the pill bottle which House now held between his thumb and forefinger of his right hand, the diagnostician sighed while grasping the orange plastic bottle within his fist.

_Congratulation House, you've done it again_

In the midst of this conversation with his thoughts, the diagnostician was interrupted by a knock on the exam room door which annoyed him greatly.

"With a patient."

"Not unless he happens to be the invisible man."

Rolling his eyes at this comment House grudgingly limped over to the door and opened it to reveal the slender figure of Thirteen standing before him with a coy grin on her face.

"What do you want?."

"You really need to find a better hiding place."

House was in no mood to joke as he continued to glare at her while waiting for an explanation.

"What do you want?."

Knowing she was about to step on dangerous territory here, Thirteen sighed while getting to the point.

"We've got a case. Sixteen year old male presenting with chills and a severe headache."

"Oh my god, that is a mystery unless somebody has already discovered something called a rhino virus which is now running rampant through out the hospital."

Obviously this wasn't working so thirteen decided to just rip the bandage off quickly without thinking of the consequences…as per usual.

"Cuddy's looking for you."

"and I care because?."

"you can't avoid her forever."

That's when House lost his patience with Thirteen. It was bad enough that everyone in the hospital including Blue the janitor had there eyes and ears peeled for any inkling into the personal life of one head of diagnostics but enough was enough.

"For your information, _doctor Hadley, _I was not avoiding Cuddy…I came in here to elevate my leg because its killing me like it always does. Of course I suppose I could have limped all the way to my office but I'm pretty sure I would have toppled over way before then but if that's enough for the thirteen review board maybe we should have an all out fight, lets go, you and me, cripple versus jail bird."

Despite this heated tantrum, Thirteen didn't move from where she stood. Remy had known House long enough to know that it was the pain that caused his hostility muscle to be flexed despite what he said otherwise.

"No thanks, fighting is not my style besides you couldn't handle the humiliation of having your ass kicked by a girl."

This caused House to smirk despite himself while holding his gaze on thirteen who held his stare with defiance in her eyes.

"Well played."

"I thought so."

"(sigh) Go deal with the chaos out there, I'll be there eventually."

Thirteen nodded in agreement to this and headed for the door, turning the knob Remy looked back at her boss who had gone back to massaging the damaged muscle which had tensed significantly during their conversation.

"What about Cuddy?."

"(sigh) it's a big hospital, you'd be amazed how many places there are to hide."

"Right."

This being said Thirteen closed the door and stepped back into the hallway of the clinic making sure not to make it obvious as to where she had been. Thinking about the last thing House had said, Thirteen couldn't help but smile inwardly to herself.

_Some things never change._


End file.
